Nguping Vocaloid!
by Bokepoid
Summary: Lidah kepeleset... Salah ngomong... Salah pengartian... Ada disini! Based on Author's stupidity... UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Nguping Vocaloid

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya (simpel, masbroo)

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Mungkn Typo(s), Gak nyambung, dll

Rate : K+

A/N : Terinspirasi dari buku Nguping Jakarta, akhirnya saya membuat drabble fic ini! sebagian hasil saya nguping sendiri... sebagian saya ngayal sendiri... Juga dari temen... My first drabble fic! Please leave a review!

Review manis, pedes, kritikan, bahkan numpang lewat(?) saya terima dengan ikhlas!

RnR please?

Enjoy

* * *

1. Semacam Tehnik Body Shaping Gitu Ya, Pak?

Kiyoteru (sbg Guru) : "Jadi anak anak, kalian itu gak boleh nyontek pas ulangan... Kalo kalian nyontek terus pas ulangan, kalian gak bisa jadi orang yang seksi..."

Didengar oleh seisi kelas yang langsung mengerjakan ulangan secara jujur untuk mendapatkan postur tubuh yang indah.

.

.

2. Kondisi Dunia Memang Sudah Sangat Berubah Sekarang!

Len : Lu dukung apa nanti Euro?

Kaito : (gak terlalu dengerin karena lagi pake earphone) Hah? Ya Jepang, lah!

Gakupo yang duduk disebelah mereka tiba tiba langsung ingin melihat peta untuk melihat apakah kondisi geografi Jepang sudah sangat berubah di era yang canggih ini

.

.

3. Berarti Kalo Smartypants Itu Artinya Celana Pintar, Ya?

Miku : Lo tuh Ner, Lo tuh Selfish!

Neru : Hah? Selfish? Sejak kapan gue jadi jualan ikan?

Luka yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan ini langsung berharap agar Neru bisa bertemu seseorang yang bisa mengajarinya bahasa inggris dengan benar (Juga me-reconnect otaknya juga...).

[masalah Smartypants, dari temennya author. Katanya mah itu artinya sok tau? Ah, yasudah lah...]

.

.

4. Karena Rambutmu Itu...

Gumi : Ih pengen ya... Digombalin ama Len...

Rin : Hah? Emang Len bisa ngegimbalin rambut? Wih keren tuh! Gue juga pengen biar rambut gue Rasta dikit!

Didengar oleh Gumi yang ingin segera menendang kepala temannya agar otaknya sedikit konek.

.

.

5. Itu Baru Namanya Hak Asasi Manusia!

Kiyoteru : Luka! Kan saya udah bilang, gak boleh nyontek saat ulangan! Kenapa kamu masih nyontek ke Haku juga sih?

Luka : Nyontek kan hak saya, pak! Kan bapak suka bilang kalo hak itu gak boleh dikekang sama orang lain! Jadi saya boleh dong nyontek!

Kiyoteru : Kalo gitu, Saya juga punya hak buat gak naikin kelas kamu!

Luka : ... *ceming*

Didengar oleh Haku yang langsung mengangguk setuju dengan semangat

.

.

6. Sejenis Handphone Yang Bisa Ngangkat Benda Berat Gitu Ya?

Dell : Lu mending beli No*ia yang seri terbaru aja!

Yuma : Enggak ah! Gue mau Android aja!

Dell : Emang apaan?

Yuma : Itu loh... Apa sih... Samson!

Didengar oleh Piko yang berpikiran apakah itu semacam hp yang bisa mengangkat benda berat.

(Tau Samson Betawi? Nah itu yang author maksud... ._.)

.

.

7. Berani Lo? Mundur!

Ruko : Woy! Anak kelas 7 gak boleh lewat koridor! Nantangin kelas 8 amat sih lu!

Teto : Lah, Gue kelas 9... Mau apa lo?

Didengar oleh sekelompok VanaN'Ice yang berusaha menahan minuman mereka yang hampir muncrat akibat menahan tawa.

.

.

8. Go Google It!

Miku : Luka! Widih! Lu dapet beginian dari mana?

Luka : Dapet dari website dong!

Miku : Website apaan?

Luka : Nih, catet ya... www...

Miku : Ya?

Luka : Dot google dot com...

Miku : ...

Didengar oleh Miku sendiri yang merasa temannya sebegitu terobsesi dengan google.

* * *

Dan yap... SELESAAAAIII

Semuanya terinspirasi dari kebegoan saya sendiri, kebegoan temen temen *langsung digantung sama temen temen dan readers*, juga nguping orang orang gak jelas, juga dengerin cerita temen~

.

Tapi gak tau deh ntar kayaknya bisa sewaktu waktu di apdett? Tergantung Reviewers aja deeh!

Silakan review~

Ditunggu ditunggu...


	2. Chapter 2

Nguping Vocaloid

Setelah sekian lama gak apdet... KINI SAYA KEMBALI! *digorok*

Maap kalo dikit *abis digorok, langsung dijadiin sate*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya (simpel, masbroo)

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Mungkn Typo(s), Gak nyambung, dll

Rate : K+

Review manis, pedes, kritikan, bahkan numpang lewat(?) saya terima dengan ikhlas!

RnR please?

Enjoy

* * *

9. Jangan, Mah! Dia Gak Bersalah!

Len : Mamaaaahhh... Rin mau ee nihhh...

Lenka (jadi ibunya Rin sama Len) : Oh yaudah... Tolong naikin Rin ke kloset dulu yah... Nanti mamah yang tabokin!

Didengar oleh Len sendiri yang langsung menyembunyikan adiknya dan langsung melapor ke komnas HAM.

.

.

10. Itu Semacam... Lagu Yang... Agak Agak... Gitu Ya?

Gumi : Oi, Len, Lagu lu sama Rin yang lu kasih tau kemaren apaan sih? Gue lupa. Nanti gue mau cari di Nico Nico!

Len : Yang mana?

Gumi : Yang rambut lu dibuka sama lu bawa bawa pedang itu loh!

Len : Oh ituu! Iya, cari aja judulnya Mucikari Burst!

Didengar oleh Gumi sendiri yang langsung berpikir sebenarnya lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin dan Len ini.

.

.

11. Maksud Saya, Itu Bu...

SeeU : [mentang mentang udah jadi author (sok) bener di FFn *ceritanyaa...*] : Bu, Liat deh, Bu... Ini soalnya masih banyak typonya bu! terus, cara menulisnya masih kurang enak bu... Apa bisa ini disebut soal, bu? Enggak kan?

Meiko (jadi gurunya SeeU) : Oh? Jadi kamu mau ngekritik soal saya?

SeeU : *baru sadar dia di sekolah* Eh! Bukan, bu! Maksud saya... Itu... Euh...

Didengar oleh seluruh kelas yang langsung berlarian keluar kelas untuk tertawa sepuasnya.

.

.

12. Oh, Itu Pasti Acaranya Seru Banget Ya?

Dell : Lu besok jadi ikut ga?

Haku : Ih gak bisa! Kan gue ada gladiator di gereja gue!

Dell : Hah? Gladiator? Gladi kotor kali maksud lo?

Didengar oleh sekelompok Vipperloids yang langsung membawa bawa tombak dan tameng.

.

.

13. Itu Namanya Satu Kalimat, Mbak!

Neru & Miku : (berdebat) (ngebacot) (dll)

Miku : SATU KATA YA BUAT LO! Pernah gak sih tau rasanya dilempar pake laptoppp?

Didengar oleh Neru sendiri yang segera menyeret Miku untuk belajar berhitung.

.

.

14. Behel Gue Cup D Loh!

Len : Eh, Gum, Gue denger lu pake beha yah? Beha lu warna apaan?

Gumi : ... *muka merah*

Len : E-eh... Maksud gue behel... Serius...

Didengar oleh Akaito yang tidak ingin mengetahui nasib Len selanjutnya.

.

.

15. Takutnya Gak Muat Gitu...

IA : (Lagi ujian nasional) Eh, napa sih nama sama nomornya mesti ditempel pake stiker di meja? Kenapa gak pake banner aja?

Didengar oleh Yukari yang langsung ingin menyeret IA ke tempat percetakan untuk menunjukkan wujud banner dan perbedaannya jika banner digunakan saat ujian nasional.

.

.

16. Yang Berlendir, Tinggal Didarat Tepatnya!

Yuma : (lagi baca buku IPS) Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Lintah darat tuh apaan sih?

Mizki : Wah... Aku gak tau ya... Udah lupa lagi aku...

Leon (jadi ayahnya Yuma dan Mizki) : Kalian tuh gimana sih? Gak belajar ya? Lintah darat tuh lintah yang ada di darat tuh na!

Didengar oleh Yuma dan Mizki yang hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membantah.

.

.

17. Pantesan Kamu Terlihat Enak!

Lenka : Eh, Kenapa sih lo mirip banget sama gue ya?

Rinto : Iyalah! Gue kan gingerbread nya elo!

Didengar oleh Lenka sendiri yang tiba tiba ingin memakan Rinto.

.

.

18. Iya, Ini Two In One...

Rin : Ih, kok kuping gue nging nging mulu ya...

Miki: Oh, kuping lo lagi berdering ya?

Didengar oleh Luka yang langsung berpikiran sebenarnya yang dimiliki Rin itu telepon atau telinga.

* * *

Yosh, More updates...

Ada satu yang aku ambil dari blog karena aku lagi kurang inspirasi!

Soalnya aku belom masuk sekolah... Tapi mungkin sesudah tanggal 16 nanti, aku bikin ini jauuuh lebih kocak!(kalo kocak menurut anda... Yah kalo enggak... Yah...)

Maaf kalo garing T.T

Thank you for reading and please leave a review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Nguping Vocaloid

Udah lama ya... saya gak apdet...

Saking gak ada ide saya malah berpura pura menghilang dari FFn...

(Padahal sebenernya dia masih mejeng di FFn sambil ngebaca fict rate M genre Romance *plak)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya (simpel, masbroo)

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Mungkn Typo(s), Gak nyambung, dll

Rate : K+

Review manis, pedes, kritikan, bahkan numpang lewat(?) saya terima dengan ikhlas!

RnR please?

Enjoy

* * *

19. Uh... Aliranmu Apa?

Gumi : *histeris, lebay* "GUE TADI KETEMU LEN DI PERPUS, RIN! ADA LEEEN! DIA PASTI TAU GUE ADA DI PERPUUUS! KYAAA!"

Rin : *lebay* "SUMPE LO? O EM JIII! O EM JI! OOOO EEEMMM JIIII! OH MY JOOODD!"

Didengar oleh Dell yang langsung ingin mengadakan tahlilan untuk menyadarkan Rin.

.

.

20. Makanya Ikut Paket Dong!

Len : Gum, gue pinjem hape lo buat ngenet dong!

Gumi : Ih gak ah operator gua mah mahal kalo ngenet!

Len : Oh operator lu Telepati ya? Pantes mahal!

didengar oleh Rin yang sekarang mengetahui kenapa Gumi selalu tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

21. Kalo Dia Jual Murah! Pilih Mana?

Kaito : Najis ih gua mah si Miku jual mahal ke gua!

Gakupo : Sabar...

Rin : *nimbrung dan gak tau keduanya lagi ngomongin apaan* Makanya kalo mau di gua aja! Murah!

Didengar oleh Gakupo yang merasa temannya tebar pesona terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

22. Evil Food Eater Teacher?

Meiko (jadi guru) : *tes speaking ke murid muridnya* So, If you had a party, Did your mom cook someone special? Eh...

Didengar oleh seluruh kelas yang merasa gurunya mempunyai rencana untuk memakan mereka.

.

.

23. Virusnya Kambuh, Ya?

Dell : *didepan komputer, ngerjain tugas* Kok ini tugas gue gak sembuh sembuh ya...

Didengar oleh IA yang ingin menelpon ambulans sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

24. Kasian Nanti Dia Kebasahan..

Lui : Woy! Si Mayu pingsan! Ada yang punya minyak kayu putih gak?

Galaco : *agak budeg* Ini gue ada! Air putih kan?

Didengar oleh Ring yang merasa sebentar lagi Mayu akan menjadi korban malpraktek Galaco.

.

.

25. Ledakin Bom Aja Di Makanan Saya!

Oliver (bocah bule yang demen ngomong gak bener kayak cinta laura): *ngomong ke Ring yang lagi makan* Eh lu makannya mau pake chaos gak?

Didenger oleh Ring yang merasa sebentar lagi makanannya akan menjadi kacau balau.

.

.

26. Berarti Gue Boleh Numpang Ngecas HP Ya?

Teto : *nyindir Ruko, adek kelas* ciyee yang udah jadi cewek gaul... matanya pake stop kontak ya?

Didengar oleh Ruko sendiri yang langsung ingin menyetrum Teto saat itu juga.

.

.

27. Nihil... Otaknya.

Meiko : Siapa yang gak masuk? *sambil ngecek absen*

Kaito (ketua kelas) : Nihil, bu...

Miku : Eh emang Nihil itu siapa sih? Cewek apa cowok?

Didengar oleh seisi kelas yang menganggap nihil si Miku.

.

.

28. Hati Hati Entar Kamu Encok Loh!

Yuma : Eh temenin gue ke si Kaiko yuk!

Piko : Mau ngapain?

Yuma : Gua mau bayar KAS, gila gue udah nungging nyampe 2 bulan!

Didengar oleh Piko sendiri yang kagum akan kekuatan Yuma.

.

.

29. Pantes Kamu Sering Ditampar Guru!

Rin : *mengisi TTS* 4 huruf, kata untuk menyapa guru.. belakangnya huruf 'I' apa ya?

Len : mmm... babi?

Didengar oleh Lenka yang sekarang mengetahui kenapa anaknya sering dipanggil ke ruang BK.

.

.

30. Berarti Itu Diundur Sampe Tahun Depan?

SeeU (pembantunya Rin #authorlagijahat) : Nanti bulan puasa mbak mau pulang kampung! Horee! *senang*

Rin : Kok gituuu? *melas karena terlalu sayang SeeU*

SeeU : Kan mbak mau ketemu keluarga mbak dikampung...

Rin : Kalo gitu nanti pas bulan puasa, aku mau puasa... abis itu puasanya aku batalin biar mbak gak jadi pulang!

Didengar oleh SeeU sendiri yang merasa selama ini Rin adalah pengendali waktu.

* * *

Gomen kalo garing...

Sumpah deh ini saya lagi gak punya ide... Sementara saya gak enak sama Readers sekalian!

Ternyata pas saya masuk sekolah, saya bukannya nguping malah ngobrol terus sama temen saya T.T

Yang nomor 25, setau saya Oliver itu kan engloid ya? Jadi yah... saya bikin aja dia salah ngomong 'saos' jadi 'chaos' yang artinya kekacauan.

Sama yang nomor 24, setau saya nyadarin orang pingsan pake minyak kayu putih kan ya? yah gitu deh...

maaaaaaaaf banget kalo chapter 3 ini jayus, garing, kriuk kriuk gitu...

Thank you for reading and please leave a review~!


End file.
